


I need a little light

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Band Break Up, Band Family, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, sex tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing more to say.</p><p>They've discussed and argued, fought and pleaded, shouted, yelled.  Slammed doors, ignored phone calls, deleted texts unread.  Both of them stubborn and hurting.</p><p>It's never been easy for them, even after all this time.  Twelve years, and sometimes they just don't know how to talk to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need a little light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt of _tenderness_ at bandom_meme
> 
> Quick beta by Ande, title from _Break of Day_ by Tina Dicknow

There's nothing more to say.

They've discussed and argued, fought and pleaded, shouted, yelled. Slammed doors, ignored phone calls, deleted texts unread. Both of them stubborn and hurting.

It's never been easy for them, even after all this time. Twelve years, and sometimes they just don't know how to talk to each other.

They meet at a hotel, technically neutral ground; neither sure how this is going to go.

"Frankie." Gerard's already there, and he's sitting in the middle of the bed, cross-legged and comfortable, wearing sweats and a tee shirt. His face gives nothing away.

"Gerard," Frank says cautiously. He sets his backpack on the other bed, toes off his chucks and crosses his arms over his chest. He shifts his weight from foot to foot, and then Gerard climbs off the bed and pulls Frank into his arms for a hug.

Gerard's got his arms wrapped tight around Frank's shoulders, face pressed against Frank's hair, and it's almost too much, stealing away most of Frank's ability to breathe. 

Frank doesn't care, because this is the first time they've touched in weeks, and it might not feel exactly like forgiveness, but it still feels fucking good. He squeezes back, buries his nose in that spot under Gerard's ear and the tension just melts out of Gerard.

Frank breathes easy for the first time in weeks.

They just stand there for a long while, wrapped around each other, almost rocking back and forth. Frank doesn't ever want to let go.

Gerard's hands slip up, cupping his head and pulling back far enough to bring their mouths together in a soft kiss. It's tender and sweet and Frank shivers, because it feels a lot like their first kiss did, all those years ago. So much has happened since then, it almost seems like another lifetime.

Frank nips at Gerard's bottom lip, licks his way into Gerard's mouth, swallows the hungry sound that Gerard makes. Gerard slowly shuffles backwards and pulls Frank on top of him on the bed, hands tangled in Frank's hair, breathing fast. It's like nothing else exists in Frank's universe except for Gerard's mouth, his tongue, his lips.

It feels like the early days, stolen kisses in bunks and dressing rooms, quick blow jobs, clothes barely pushed out of the way, bruises and scratches and accidental hickeys. Frank is dizzy from the way Gerard's touching him, sliding his hands under Frank's shirt, dragging his fingers down the curve of his spine. 

It feels brand new, like dawn.

"I'm sorry," Gerard whispers, like a secret, as he rolls them to their sides. He undoes Frank's belt, unzips the zipper. "I tried, Frankie, so hard, but I just—"

Frank shuts him up with another kiss. He doesn't want to hear it. They'd been moving toward this point since _Parade_ , whether or not any of them could admit it out loud. They'd tried, but they weren't those kids that screamed their way onto the scene anymore. Gerard had been the only one brave enough to force the issue, in the end.

He shoves at his jeans and shorts and pushes Gerard's sweats down. Frank catches a peek of Gerard's underwear tangled with his sweats. He's wearing his stupid purple briefs and it's so normal, so _Gerard_ that Frank can't stop the smile that creeps across his face. 

Gerard slides his hand to the small of Frank's back and tries to pull him nearer.

"Wait," Frank gasps, kicking until he's free of his pants. He slings his leg over Gerard's thigh, rocking his cock against Gerard's, slow and sweet. It's been weeks, but Frank wants to savor this, because for a while, he'd been sure that he and Gerard had been over, too.

And he's so fucking glad they're not. As hard as it is to deal with the end of My Chem, it would have killed him to lose Gerard, as well. Frank goes back to kissing him, trying to tell Gerard without words how scared he'd been.

He doesn't want to ever stop kissing Gerard.

"Frankie, please, more—" Gerard gasps, and Frank giggles, because he's keeping their pace lazy and languid, controlling their movements with his leg and it's driving Gerard crazy, making him squirm and moan and rut against Frank. 

He closes his eyes and just _feels_ ; Gerard is hard and hot against him, trembling, silky smooth skin and the roughness of hair just barely skirting the line of _too much not enough_. Gerard is so solid and strong and here in Frank's arms, and it's almost perfect.

Gerard makes a needy little sound and Frank's eyes fly open, because he needs to hear that again. And again. Gerard's eyes are closed, head bowed, and there are tears on his eyelashes and Frank doesn't know what's wrong, why is Gerard _crying_ —

"No, Frankie, s'okay, just happy," Gee whispers, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand. "Was scared—"

"Yeah." Frank had been fucking scared, too. And suddenly, he needs to see Gerard fall apart, so he reaches between them and takes hold of Gerard's cock, slippery and wet with how turned on he is. Frank strokes Gerard's dick with intent, using all the tricks he's got. He rubs at that spot that makes Gerard choke and groan, alternates between fast and slow and it's not long before Gerard kisses him, shuddering and making Frank's hand even slicker. 

"You, now you," Gerard says breathlessly, guiding Frank's hand to his own dick and wrapping their fingers around it. 

"Ah," Frank sighs, pushing into their linked fingers. "Love you." He thrusts and it's not long at all before he's moaning, lost in the pleasure zinging through his body. Gerard knows exactly how to touch him, and he arches into his orgasm with a cry.

"Love you so much, Frankie," Gerard says quietly, after a few minutes.

Frank just nods against Gerard's chest, feeling boneless. All the tension and fear that he'd been carrying around, combined with one fucking great orgasm and he is on the verge of passing out. 

Gerard pets his hair, threading his fingers through the sweaty strands, and that's the last thing that Frank remembers until he wakes in the morning, reborn.

-fin-


End file.
